


Good Night's Sleep

by SchrodingersRose



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersRose/pseuds/SchrodingersRose
Summary: Inspired by dialogues from S3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialogues from S3.

Hardy wakes up to the sound of his alarm and drowsily reaches out to turn it off.  Sensing movement behind him, he turns back around and wraps an arm around the stirring figure lying next to him.

Ellie pulls him closer, resting her head on his chest.  “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He replies, stroking her back.

She hums contentedly and nuzzles his chest. They stay like that for a brief moment until she lifts her head to look at him.

“Did you get a good night’s sleep?” she asks.

He looks at her, moving his hand up to stroke her curls. “Yeah.”

“Me too.”

She reaches out to kiss him and gives him a soft smile when they break away.  As he smiles back, they get out of bed and start getting ready for work.


End file.
